


Voyeur

by DaturaMoon



Category: Avengers, MCU
Genre: Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Drabble, F/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Modern Steve Rogers, Multi, Smut, Steve x OC - Freeform, Steve x Oc x Bucky, bucky x oc - Freeform, steve rogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:35:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24451447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from a Smutty fic challenge. This drabble is a modern Steve x OC x  Bucky AU. My other inspiration, that blue shirt...you know the one!Summary: Never in a million years did Steve think he’d be okay with sharing his wife...Warnings: Adult themes 18+. Sexual subjects, threesome, partner sharing, bondage
Kudos: 2





	Voyeur

Steve was sure he wouldn’t like it; he’s a pretty conservative guy. At least he used to be. He adjusted to modern life quicker then expected, he even had a wife. Vera was everything he could ask for. Her being superhuman only sweetened the deal; he didn’t have to explain the nuances of life as an Avenger. 

There was one complication, Vera and Bucky met first. Both were Hydra agents; Bucky trained her and soon the attraction was no longer denied. Their time together was brief, yet stained them both; even under mind control. When Bucky returned, so did the passion between them. Vera and Steve were open with each other, they kept no secrets. Even before she told him, Steve knew. One would have to be blind to not see it. At times, Vera and Bucky felt more like the couple.

...

That all changed one night at one of Stark's wild parties. After too many drinks, Vera made a suggestion. “If we had a threesome, who would you want as a third?” 

Steve turned red and didn’t answer. Vera squeezed his thigh and pressed her lips against his ear, “don’t play innocent Captian. Fine, I’ll answer. But you can’t get mad.” 

“Fine. Answer.” His blue eyes meeting hers. 

“Bucky,” His friends name a velvet whisper on her lips as she smiled at him. Her husband, still silent, yet a wave of emotions brewing in his eyes and radiating from his skin. Vera dropped her gaze, running her hand down the fabric of the blue shirt stretched over his biceps. She requested this shirt specifically, he looked damn good in this shirt. 

Vera watched his expression, sensing his mix of intrigue and discomfort. “Or, hear me out, we can go another route. What if one of you just…watched?”

...

Steve caressed the bare skin of her legs before attaching the chains to the ankle restraints. It was safe to say they kicked it up a few notches since the first time. Tonight they reached the double digits, this was the 10th time. 

“How do I look?” Vera asked, Steve slowly taking in her form with his eyes. 

“Perfect, he won’t make it 5 minutes.” 

“That’s the point,” the sound of the doorbell ringing through the apartment as they neared a kiss. 

“Don’t keep him waiting,” 

“I won’t.” Vera held Steve’s face, their lips meeting as she pulled her into him, wrapping his strong arms around her. When their lips part he gathers the chains, following as she slinks her way to the door.

...

Two rings of the bell later, Vera finally reached the front door. It was difficult, walking in ankle restraints and chains; all while Steve couldn’t keep his hands to himself. The restraints were her idea, the leather Buckys, and the heels were all Steve.   
“Told you.” Steve grinned, leaning into the wall and crossing his arms against his chest. Bucky was practically done. His eyes traveling over the skin-tight leather mini dress Vera wore. 

Vera’s eyes locked on Bucky’s lips; the tongue-lip bite combo was the death of her. It always was. All three of them knew there would be no lingering foreplay tonight. Bucky was ready to devour her. 

The second the door closed, Bucky pulled Vera into a hungry kiss. Amused, Steve wondered how the old him would've reacted to this. If he told himself all those years ago that he would get off on his best friend fucking his wife, what would say? 

But the past didn’t matter, Steve wasn't that guy anymore. Now, he was the guy who eagerly followed the two back toward the bedroom, chains in hand as he controlled the speed of her walk. There was no doubt, Steve liked this. 

Moving his seat closer to the bed, Steve rested the chains across his thighs as Bucky wasted no time exploring Vera’s body.


End file.
